


Day Two - A proposal

by Lady Mephistopheles (Neko_wa)



Series: Hartwin Week 2015 [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Because I can, Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Proposal as a birthday gift, The Ivy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_wa/pseuds/Lady%20Mephistopheles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2. <strike>Gifts</strike> A proposal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Two - A proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd as always.

Day 2. ~~Gifts~~ A proposal

Harry started to refer to Eggsy as “his” since he woke up from the coma and heard him saying he was in love with him. That day in Kentucky, luckily for him, left Harry with just a nasty scar on his temple and a real need of glasses. And, of course, few weeks in coma.

And like the first time, Eggsy was always there for him. As were his kind words, his touch and his face.

“He wouldn’t leave your side, you know,” said Merlin when Harry first woke up and found Eggsy’s head on his lap. He was sleeping.

* * *

 

Autumn was slowly turning into winter, Eggsy’s birthday approaching and Harry started to think about what would make Eggsy happy. He knew Eggsy loved him, his feelings more than happily returned. And for some time Harry Hart thought about marrying Eggsy Unwin.

Harry’s search for the ring took him a few hours. He was wandering around London looking for an ideal shop. Finally he found a jeweller in Islington and settled on a [simple band made of white gold and a single sapphire](http://www.stepheneinhorn.co.uk/product_images/xl/J1614WXXBSA.jpg). He would give it to Eggsy on his birthday, take him to dinner ask if he would have him in his live on a permanent manner.

Yes, that was a perfect plan.

* * *

 

On Eggsy’s birthday Harry woke earlier than usual. For a moment he watched Eggsy sleep peacefully, unaware of what was going to happen.

“I love you,” he said and kissed Eggsy’s temple. Just like he did every morning.

Harry made sure he hadn’t left the ring behind and got out of bed to go downstairs to prepare breakfast. _Everything must be perfect today. For him_ , he thought while preparing full English. Harry knew it was his favourite one. And he promised himself that he would do anything to make him happy that day

Harry had just finished setting the table when he heard Eggsy coming in.

“Hello, ‘Arry,” Eggsy’s voice reached him when the boy hugged him from behind.

“Happy birthday, love,” Harry turned around and softly kissed Eggsy. “Breakfast’s ready. Sit down, I will bring everything.”

They talked quietly over breakfast. Harry made sure they didn’t have to leave London for any type of mission; being Arthur must have some privileges after all.

* * *

 

When Eggsy left to go to HQ for some training with Roxy, Harry made a few calls and booked a table for them at The Ivy.

 _I’m taking you for dinner tonight. Meet me at home at 7. I love you._ Harry texted Eggsy when he made all the arrangements.

 _I’ll be there, guv_ , came the answer only a minute later.

Harry was smiling when he read the answer. Everything was perfect.

* * *

 

Their dinner went smoothly. When their waiter came with their desserts, Harry decided it was time. The time to propose.

Instead of starting to eat right away, Harry stood up and walked towards Eggsy.

“Harry? What the fuck is happening?” asked Eggsy confused.

“Eggsy, you’re the most important person in my life and it would really hurt me if something happened to you. I’ve known how you feel about me and I assure you that I—,” Harry was really nervous when he slipped a hand into his pocket to take the box out of it. Eggsy saw it and carefully stood up.

“Harry? I don’t quite understand—,” he said, grabbing Harry’s other hand.

“Eggsy,” Harry paused to brace himself. “Will you marry me?” Harry opened the box for the very first time in public.

That was it. He said it. Harry was so nervous that he weren’t looking at Eggsy, lost in thoughts.

“Yes, I will.”

“Sorry, what did you say?” Harry was confused at first. And afraid of rejection.

“Yes, Harry. I will marry you,” Eggsy kissed his (now) fiancé. “That’s the best birthday gift I could have been given.”


End file.
